1.Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of canopies and more particularly relates to a canopy to be attached to a stretcher to provide privacy and protection from inclement weather for an individual being transported on a stretcher from one location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently multi-level, lift-in stretchers are frequently used in ambulances and in routine and emergency situations to transport an injured or ill individual. The individual is placed on the stretcher and wheeled or carried from the scene of an accident or other location to an ambulance and from the ambulance into a hospital. Frequently privacy concerns arise for individuals on such stretchers as they do not wish to be gawked at by strangers, and they experience feelings of embarrassment when moved on a stretcher in front of the general public. Often to overcome this problem, one of the emergency personnel will, if requested, place a towel over the individual's face so that the individual's face cannot be seen. At present where is no device available for attachment to a stretcher that emergency personnel can use to preserve the privacy of an individual being moved on a stretcher or to protect his face from rain, snow or hail while the individual is being transported in a supine or sitting position.